pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharra
Sharra was the sister of Lord Toric, born near Ista. She married Lord Jaxom of Ruatha and they had two children, Jarrol and Shawan. Biography Southern Continent Sharra resided in Southern Hold alongside her brother Toric. At some point, she impressed two Fire Lizards, brown Meer and bronze Talla. She was an accomplished Healer, and was familiar with the disease known as Fire-head Fever, though one of her patients died due to complications arising from going between too early. On one occasion, she went out with a number of holders to gather Numbweed, where she met Piemur, an apprentice from the Harper Hall, whom she brought to Southern Hold. After Jaxom fell ill with Fire-head, she was summoned to nurse him due to her skill in Healing. During this time, she became able to communicate with Jaxom's dragon Ruth, who needed to tell her what was wrong with Jaxom. During his long recovery, Jaxom and Sharra fell in love. Aware that Toric might not be amenable, Sharra resolved to enjoy Jaxom while she could, assisting in the exploration of the local landscape. One night, Toric requested that Sharra return to Southern Hold to treat an ill holder. In reality, he held her hostage, intending to forcibly marry her to a holder. Sharra would call out to Ruth, who took Jaxom to rescue her. Jaxom would use Ruth's abilities as an example and forced Toric to agree to let Sharra marry him. Soon after, Jaxom would be confirmed as Lord Holder of Ruatha Hold, with Sharra as Lady Holder. AIVAS As Ruatha Hold's Lady Holder, she continued to assist at the Healer Hall. After the discovery of AIVAS, she took part in helping to restore knowledge of lost medical techniques, such as working with bacteria. She later took part in dissecting a Thread ovoid, which would prove vital in the overall plan to eliminate Thread. In addition, she would inform her brother, Hamian, of AIVAS. Hamian would become interested, and under AIVAS's guidance, reproduce plastics. In the years after AIVAS's depowering, Sharra would continue to be grateful for the skills she had learned. However, the revived Abominators would attack the Healer Hall, damaging much of the equipment. Sharra was present for the aftermath, and would call for Ruth, who was able to summon dragons from Fort Weyr to assist. Over time, however, Sharra would become worried as her brother Toric appeared to be setting himself against the rest of Pern. Appearance and personality Sharra is a skilled healer and is described as having a musical voice. Kind, understanding, stubborn and willing to learn new skills and use them, she is very clever and can see through many aspects of any issue. In addition to Toric, she has a sister, Murda, and another brother who is a Master Smith, Hamian. After becoming Lady Holder of Ruatha, she would continue to work as a Healer, leading Oldive to praise her for being so generous and giving of herself. Appearances * Dragondrums * The White Dragon * Dragon's Code * The Renegades of Pern * The Dolphins of Pern (mention) * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Skies of Pern * The People of Pern * The Atlas of Pern Additional Information * Southern Hold Bloodline on pern.nl * Ruatha Bloodline on pern.nl ru:Шарра Category:Ninth Pass Category:Holder Category:Lady Holder Category:Southern Hold Category:Cove Hold Category:Ruatha Hold Category:Healer Category:Journeyman Category:Master Crafter